


【海边的曼彻斯特】丰饶而陌生（Patrick/Lee）

by Hudawei



Category: Manchester By The Sea (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudawei/pseuds/Hudawei
Summary: 春天到了，墓地旁会开出新的花。
Relationships: Patrick Chandler/Lee Chandler
Kudos: 1





	【海边的曼彻斯特】丰饶而陌生（Patrick/Lee）

这个冬天他们一同经历了比以往的每一年加起来都要多的大雪。李并不曾长期留在城镇，起初他接到电话后能做的只是耗费一个半小时驱车赶往医院将干裂的嘴贴上兄长的手掌确保在那之下蛰伏着的血管依然搏跳，他会去接帕特里克放学，随后用同样的时间回到波士顿铲不完的积雪里。  


帕特里克知道他的叔叔避免回家，接着又拒绝留下。那场火灾遗存的灰烬仿佛永远盘旋于曼彻斯特的半空，燃烧过后的木屑碎片与火星混杂进骨骼等待一具不完整的身体归来后的肺腔，李抗拒曼彻斯特正如抗拒干燥的、无生命力的粉尘沉入胸廓。在正相反的层面，帕特里克清清楚楚地明白除去钱德勒的姓氏，李的离去使得他被自己的故乡忘记。  


如今他们叫他“那个家伙”，但大多数情况下——尤其是当乔从他的渔船上走下，走进冰冷的安眠后——人们用“乔·钱德勒的弟弟”来称呼李·钱德勒。他本人不太介意听到那些陌生的声调带着或厌恶或怜惜的情绪呼喊出兄长的名字，事实上他对时刻围绕在周身的私语表现得置若罔闻，李刻意忽视着别人的关注。帕特里克察觉叔叔总是将对话停止在自己的上一句，他甚至很少在话题终结的时候磨出一声叹息，纯粹的沉默对于李来说成为了更加体面的妥协的方式。  


之后这几乎变成了一个习惯，乔还没去世的日子里李在兄长的面前也经常显得无话可说，面对帕特里克倒是好一点，他们之间偶尔存在漫无目的的对话，从近期的学习到社团活动最终话题走向墙上的涂鸦和与其毫无关联的一只流浪猫。但那个会在船上反驳他“渔线划破手指并不会引来鲨鱼”的男孩多年后拥有了第一个女朋友和第一部手机，他们驱车前往医院去探望乔的过程中整个汽车被封闭的内部最后只剩下帕特里克按动键盘的声音。  


唯一的一次帕特里克萌生出主动尝试修复这种诡异现状的想法是在他独自一人坐着大巴去波士顿的路上，他花了两个小时构思了所有可能被提及的话题，并排演出应对的回答。帕特里克期望这次的对话至少可以维续二十分钟，可当李给予他并不牢靠的拥抱、右手迅速蹭过他后颈裸露的皮肤随即顺着脊背滑下的瞬间，帕特里克猛地闭上了嘴。  


他们用两秒简单问候彼此，更长久的时间被帕特里克消耗在模仿叔叔的动作上。他像李原先会做的那样把一只手松垮地挂上对方的侧腰，另一只堪堪拍抚过肩胛骨之间的凹陷，那个瞬间他的前额已经可以碰到叔叔的肩头。  


帕特里克年幼的时候李会蹲下等待他扎进怀抱，胡茬的粗糙质感让他发笑，在海边的冷风中，帕特里克感觉到混杂着劣质酒精和鱼腥味的气息如同沾着盐的鱼钩一般吻过自己的脸颊。  


然而那件众所周知的荒诞事故后李的身上不再有属于钱德勒家的克劳迪娅·玛丽号的味道了，取而代之的是下水道管淤积已久的陈旧腐臭，灯泡炸开的瞬时灼烧，生锈的铁锹铲进泥泞。他闻起来像波士顿，肌理的触觉也渐渐远离他所熟知的曼彻斯特。往先帕特里克可以很容易攥住钱德勒兄弟俩略微浮肿的指节，海风下的皴裂皮肤刮蹭过帕蒂的指尖。  


现在他的叔叔却拒绝着他，拒绝那双握紧冰球曲棍、拨弄吉他以及抚摸女孩儿柔软躯干的手。它们太过年轻，充满活力，触及寒流可以收回到口袋里。可李肿胀的骨节像冻坏的一截植物根茎，死气沉沉地埋在兄长棺木周遭再也长不起来。于是当帕特里克有意或无意地试图覆住李的手背给予宽慰的同时，李察觉自己被某种前所未有的迷茫袭击。比他略高一点的体温和介于男孩与成年之间把握不好的力量让他产生了未知的错觉，这个脆弱又固执的孩子正在长大。  


他有些自暴自弃地把双手的所有权交给帕特里克。春天到了，李思忖道，墓地旁会开出新的花。

**Author's Note:**

> 补一下两年前的旧文（x


End file.
